


Nothing Like Hot Fudge

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: fic_promptly, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: BSG, any, Eating algae every day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Hot Fudge

Sharon held Hera in her arms as Helo set the table with utensils and plates. They sat down, Hera still in Sharon's arms, and Helo began dividing up the casserole between them.

"What's on the menu tonight?" There was a glint in Sharon's eyes as she repeated the same line she liked to say during their meals together. An inside joke.

"Same thing we've had every night since we found the algae planet. Algae." Helo made a face as he took a bite. "No matter how the cooks try to dress it up, it still tastes like shi-"

Sharon gave him a look and Helo grinned. "It tastes terrible," he finished.

"It's better than nothing in our stomachs." Sharon kissed Hera's cheek. "Especially in our daughter's stomach." Sharon lifted a fork speared with algae casserole up to Hera's mouth. "Just one bite and then you can have your bottle."

"I can't wait until we find another source of food so we can stop eating this stuff every day."

Sharon laughed. "You mean the ever elusive planet of hot fudge? Yeah, that'll be the day."

"Miracles happen. Falling in love with you, seeing you in an officer's uniform instead of in the brig, and regaining Hera from the Cylons is just the tip of the iceberg from the past few years." Helo's eyes met Sharon's and they shared a smile.

"I love you, too. So maybe we will find the hot fudge planet, but I am not going to hold my breath." Sharon handed Hera her bottle and put her down on the ground before focusing on her own food. "It's not so bad really. I would say it's a lot better than the leaves and roots you ate back on Caprica."

"Hey! I did not do that by choice. It was the only thing I could eat while on the run. Besides, given a choice between the food we ate on Caprica versus this, I would rather eat the leaves and roots."

"I'll remind you of that the next time the fleet is facing starvation." Sharon took another bite before making a face and pushing it away. "You can have the leftovers."

"Thanks," Helo said wryly. "You're so kind."

"Or we can save it until next time."

"Done."


End file.
